Better Than Expected
by Yuri x Light
Summary: When Taichi decides to help Yamato in the kitchen, well, let's just say the outcome was not what they were expecting. Yamachi fluff. Shounen-ai. Read and Review!


Digimon Fanfic

**Title: **Better Than Expected

**Pairing: **Yamato/ Taichi

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **When Taichi decides to help Yamato in the kitchen, well, let's just say the outcome was not what they were expecting. Yamachi fluff.

**Written by: **Yuri Light

**Dedication To:** My Twin Sister

**Disclaimer: **I…I…*sniffle* I don't own digimon. Or Yamato and Taichi. But if I could…hehehehe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a completely and utterly normal day in the Ishida household. Yamato was in the kitchen, searching for something to satisfy his empty stomach before heading back to his room where a piece of sheet music was waiting to be written on. Yes, completely normal.

Suddenly, there were barrage of knocks against the front door. _I wonder who that could be,_ Yamato thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes before striding over to the door. There was only one person in the entire town of Odaiba who could knock on it in that retarded of a way. His best friend. Well, so much for a normal day.

"Hey, Taichi." The blond teen greeted as he opened the door. He then saw said brunette stick out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Aww, C'mon! How'd ya know it was me, Yama?" Taichi asked. When Yamato raised one eyebrow and gave a look that said, 'are-you-kidding-me? Who-else-would-visit-me-on-a-Sunday-at-one-in-the-afternoon', Tai broke out into a grin. "Guess there's no surprising you, is there?"

"No. Things surprise me. Just not you." Yamato replied and chuckled when Taichi pouted again. "Well? Are you going to come in or do you wanna melt?" After all, it _was _a sunny, humid, ninety-nine degree afternoon. _Thank the gods I have a freaking AC, _the blonde boy commented to himself.

As they entered the apartment, Taichi glanced around. "So…where's your dad?"

"I keep telling you every day you come here; he's on a business trip in Hokkaido."

Tai blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh. Guess I forgot."

"You _guess_?" Yamato asked jokingly as he made his way to the kitchen again.

"Are you going to make something to eat? Make me some! Make me some!" Taichi exclaimed in a child-like manner. Now that he thought about it, he was freaking hungry!

Yamato chuckled again. "Sure. You sound like you haven't eaten in decades."

"Close to it! I haven't eaten in like, _two hours_!" The brunette whined. "I'm starving, Yama!"

The blonde came out of the kitchen again, this time with an apron tied around his waist. He gave a dazzling smile. "No worries, Taichi. I'll whip something up in no time!"

The other boy couldn't help but blush heavily. "O-okay." He finally responded as he watched Yama return to where he appeared from. Damn, he had it bad for him! _No! He thinks we're just friends, _Taichi thought sadly to himself; _it'll be too weird if he finds out and he doesn't love me back._

Suddenly, determination filled him._ Wait a minute! I've been hiding it for years! I think I can last an afternoon with the guy!_

"I can do this!" He shouted, and then covered his mouth when he realized he said it out loud. When he received no acknowledgement from the man in the kitchen, he took his hand of his mouth and whispered in a determined voice, "I can dooo this."

But when he stepped into the kitchen, Yamato just_ had_ to ask, "So, what can you do?"

"Huh? What?" The brunette said, frozen in shock. So he _had _been heard?

"Before you shouted, '_I can do this,' _right? So…what is it you can do?" The blonde clarified.

"Oh! I, um…" Taichi began, trying to rack his brain for things to say. Finally, one popped into his head. "Cook! I, uh, wanted to help you cook!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You? _Cook_? Uh, I don't think so, Taichi. I'd like my kitchen to remain in one piece, thank you."

"What? You don't think I can cook?" Tai exclaimed.

The other broke out into a laugh. "Oh, I don't think, I _know_, Tai."

"Well, thanks for the confidence, Yama!" The bearer of courage yelled before storming out of the kitchen. Honestly, the nerve of that guy! Just when the idea of helping his best friend cook began to become appealing, he had to be shot down!

He plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, his anger evident. A sigh then escaped his lips as he quickly uncrossed them and placed them between his legs, hanging his head down. _It's no use,_ Taichi thought, another sigh escaping his lips, _I just can't stay angry at the guy. _

"It actually seems kind of silly," The brunette chuckled dejectedly, "me _actually_ cooking. I just wanted to help him out is all, but knowing me, I'd probably make it worse."

"Well, we'll never know unless we try, right?"

Shocked, Tai turned around and saw Yamato standing there, his hands on his hips. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about you helping me in the kitchen."

Taichi scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I could _actually _help you cook. You even said so yourself, Yamato."

"Hey…" The blonde sat down on the couch next to his best friend and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I was just joking around." He said gently.

"Yeah, but you know it's true. Admit it." Tai pouted. "How could I _possibly _help?"

"Why don't you come to the kitchen and we'll see?" Yamato offered as he stood up and offered his hand. The other teen couldn't help but blush as he took it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yama, this was a bad idea." Taichi said, _How could this happen?_

"I still don't get how this could have happened?" Yamato shouted to no one, voicing the brunette's thoughts. "All we were doing was baking a cake!" It was true. They were. But it went horribly, _horribly _wrong. "How can a _cake _explode?" Cake batter was everywhere. The walls, the floor, the countertops where all the other failed attempts at the confection resided, and even… "I didn't even know you could _get_ that on the ceiling."

Tai sighed, "Last time I try to help…" he muttered to himself.

"What?" The blonde snapped.

"Nothing." The brunette replied as he shook his head. "Look, let's just clean this up." That was a bad decision. As soon as he took a step, he found himself slipping. And slipping meant falling.

"Watch out!" Yama yelled as he tried to grab his best friend, only to find himself falling with him. They soon found themselves in a compromising position.

Yamato was on top of Taichi, their faces mere inches from each other's.

"Sorry." The bearer of courage managed to sputter out, a deep color of scarlet dancing across his cheeks, both from his love being so close and the fact that he tripped and was now practically covered in vanilla flavored cake batter.

_He looks kind of cute that way,_ Yamato thought to himself, not even noticing the slight pink on his cheeks. And then, because he couldn't help it even if he wanted to, he closed his eyes and the distance between them, pressing his lips to Tai's and placing his hands on the brunette's hips.

Taichi tensed immediately and his eyes were wide, shocked being an understatement. But that feeling was quickly forgotten and replaced with pleasure when he felt Yama's tongue brushing against his bottom lip, coaxing him to open. He found his eyes closing and his arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck, accepting the silent invitation and opening his mouth to allow a moan to escape and his tongue to dance with the Yamato's.

When their lungs could no longer bear the lack of air, they broke apart, both of their blushes a shade deeper.

"Umm…Taichi?" Yamato began, his blush getting deeper. "What's pressing against my thigh?"

"Well, what's pressing against mine?" The brunette asked back in embarrassment. "I think you know what!" That statement only made the bearer of friendship's blush deepen into a shade of pink Taichi didn't even know existed.

"Oh wow. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?" Tai asked, anger beginning to rise, "Kissing me? Or getting me horny? What?" When Yamato didn't reply, he unwrapped his arms from the blonde's neck. "So that was an accident then. It meant nothing."

"No! That's not it!" Yamato replied quickly. "It was…what I mean to say is…uh! This isn't working!"

Now the bearer of courage was extremely confused. What the hell was Yamato trying to say? "What?"

Yama sighed. If he couldn't say it, then he needed to show him. He bent his head down and captured the brunette's lips in another mind-blowing kiss, trying to convey what he felt without words.

When they separated, Tai cocked his head to the side slightly. "I don't get it."

Yamato sighed in exasperation. "God damnit Taichi! Really?" He always knew that Tai was dense, but _c'mon!_

"Well, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you I love you!" Silence. And even though it was only seconds, to Yamato, they felt like hours. Painfully long hours.

"Really?"

"Yes." The blonde answered timidly, unsure of what the brunette's reaction would be. But all the nervousness vanished when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck again, and a forehead press against his own. And what he saw was breathtaking. It was the most dazzling smile he ever saw Taichi sport. The tears pouring down the brunette's face, however, concerned him. He placed his hands on either side of Tai's face and gently stoked them away. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words."

This time, Taichi closed the distance between them, the surprise quickly disappearing from Yamato's features as he kissed back. When they broke apart, the blonde's lips kissed down the brunette's jaw and latched themselves on his neck, eliciting a moan from the teen underneath him. Yamato liked those sounds.

The bearer of friendship lifted his head up and licked his lips. "Vanilla tastes good on you."

This earned a weak slap on the shoulder and a, "Shut up," before Taichi grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Let's just say, it was a while before they left the kitchen.

_**Fin**_

**And it is done! Boy this took a lot of work! I've never written this much fluff before and I think my mind is hazy with love fumes. Uhh. It'll be awhile before that wears away.**

**This is my first Yamachi fic, but I wanted to write one! My sister wanted one too, so I said to myself, 'What the hell,' and WHALA! **_**Better Than Expected **_**was born!**

**Enjoy! It was a pleasure to write!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**There's the button**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**you gonna click it? **

**Review please!**

_**Yuri Light**_


End file.
